It's You
by moniicabing
Summary: Monica and Chandler have always been just friends. But when Monica starts feeling really alone, her amazing friend steps up. What is going to happen with these two? Set in s4 ep1- TOW the jellyfish
1. Chapter 1

**This episode takes place in the episode "TOW the Jellyfish!" I thought it was an interesting place to start a mondler fic considering they really started brewing in this episode! Let me know what you think! (I'm also new to using this site and writing fics, so bear with me ahaha)**

CHAPTER 1

"So, this woman, is my BIRTH mother!" Phoebe yells as she storms into the beach house.

"What?" Monica, sitting on the couch, turned around to look at Phoebe.

"Yeah, apparently her, my mom, and my dad were a couple in high school, and she got pregnant. PREGNANT!" Phoebe threw the picture of her dad she had taken off of her mother's refrigerator on the counter and stormed into her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Rachel said as she walked into the beach house with Ross's arm around her"

"Oh, Phoebe was just—" Monica paused. "Oh my gosh, are you guys? You know?"

They both nodded.

Monica smiled "That's so great." She tried sounding enthusiastic, but felt this lump in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was never going to find someone. Ross and Rachel had each other and she was one of the only single ones, yet again. She had thought about going back to Richard a few times, but knew she wanted kids, and tried remaining strong. Rachel walked over to her.

"Mon, are you okay" Rachel asked her, concerning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really happy for you guys." She patted Rachel on the leg. "I'm going to go for a walk on the beach and give you two some privacy. She walked outside and sat on the bench in front of a small fire pit. She sat down, hugged her knees to her chest, and just stared at each induvial flame, distinguishing the oranges and yellows from one other. A single tear falls from her face, down onto her knee.

"I GOTCHA!" She feels someone from behind her grab onto her shoulders.

"AHH!" She jumped. It was Chandler.

"Chandler, I'm not really in the mood for your jokes right now" She sniffed.

Chandler could tell something was really wrong. He came around the front of the bench and sat down next to her. "Mon, are you okay?"

She turned to face him. "It's just…nevermind, it's stupid. You don't want to know."

"Hey, I may be a guy and understand _nothing_ about women, but I might be able to help you out." He gave her a pat on the back and noticed a little smile on her face.

"Ross and Rachel are back together, and it just reminds me that I'm never going to find someone. My mom has told me countless times I'm not going to get married, and can you blame her? Every relationship I've ever been in has ended in disaster. I mean, is there something wrong with me, Chandler?"

The sun was almost set completely by this point, and he saw the flames from the glowing fire reflecting in her blue eyes. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He smiled, taking his arm off the side of the bench, beginning to stroke her hair. "You just haven't found the right guy. He's out there somewhere."

She sighed. "How do I know that? How can I be _sure_ that someone wants me?"

"Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat. "Someone does. Someone really does." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like they were locked and he was physically unable to move them. He found himself starting to lean in toward her and he felt her presence back away suddenly.

She let out a little laugh. "Chandler, what are you doing?"

He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh um, I was falling asleep there for a moment." He let out a fake yawn. "I just um, happened to fall toward your direction, I'm sorry."

"My problems are _that_ boring that you almost fell asleep?" Monica seemed shocked.

"No, no of course not! I just…" Chandler paused and found himself stroking her again, then slowly moving his hand down to her cheek.

He had his hand resting on her cheek, staring into her eyes. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _Am I crazy? Where did these feelings for this woman come from all of a sudden? This is your FRIEND, Monica. That's all. Just your regular, typical FRIEND._

"Chandler?" Monica interrupted his thoughts.

Chandler quickly released from the embrace. "It's getting pretty late, oh look at that! The sun is gone! Can't see that sucker anymore! Well, catch you later, Mon!" He walked away, trying to be as casual as possible, but he was anything but casual.

Joey noticed Chandler walk into the beach house. "Hey Chandler, we were just about to—"

"We're just friends, nothing more. Don't beat me up about it, Joe!" Chandler interrupted, not stopping to chat, walking into his room.

Joey turned to Ross, Phoebe and Rachel, "What's up with him?"

"It's probably part of one of his random jokes that we never get." Rachel laughed.

Monica walked into the front door, everyone greeting her.

"Hey Mon, you okay? You seemed off earlier." Rachel asked.

Monica couldn't think of any words to say. She was confused with everything that was going on with Chandler. He had always stroked her hair before, that wasn't anything new to her, but resting his hand on her cheek and leaning in _twice_ and almost kissing her?

"Monica?" Ross asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"She's clearly drunk." Phoebe blurted out.

Everyone let out a little laugh.

"I'm not deaf, guys." Monica gave them a little smirk and walked into the hallway where all of the bedrooms were. She stopped when she got to Chandler's door, almost knocking, but hesitated and just ended up leaning against it instead.

Chandler laid flat on his bed, staring at the celling. _Why am I having these feelings for Monica?_ He thought. _I mean, I've always thought she was pretty, I love spending time with her, her laugh makes my day, and oh. my. god. Those eyes. I could stare at those eyes all day long._

He shot up. "I have to tell her this, don't I?" He realized he just said that out loud.

Monica, on the other side of the door is wondering if what he just said is about her. Instead of knocking she slowly opens the door, and see's chandler sitting on his bed in the dark. Without turning on the lights she walks over to him.

"Mon, I need to talk to you." He whispered as she came over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand. "I'm awful with expressing my feelings, and you know more about my messed-up demeanor than anyone else. I don't know what I want, but I know that when I look at you, I get this feeling in my stomach. It's like a bunch of happy leprechauns dancing." She laughed at him. "I know that I know next to nothing about women, but when I'm with you, it's like everything wrong with me goes away. Am I explaining this right?"

Monica let out a small laugh. "You're great." She saw him smile from ear to ear.

"Now, it's my turn to 'almost fall asleep'" she laughed as she leaned in to kiss him.

Chandler felt her lips touch his. They were so soft. He was so caught up in the fact that he was kissing Monica, that he almost forgot to return the gesture. He could feel her breath against his face as she smiled. He pulled her toward the middle of the bed removing his shirt, and unhooking her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chandler whispered.

Monica kissed his cheek. "I'm sure, it's you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monica sleepily blinked her eyes as she woke up by the soothing feeling of Chandler stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning, Mon." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Good morning, Chandler."

He couldn't believe that they had just done this. He spent last night _having sex_ with _Monica._ This was crazy to him. It had been something that he had thought about a few times in the past, but never acted on it because she was such a good friend of his

"You were amazing." Monica put her hand on his cheek. "But we can't do this again." She blurted up as she got up, and began dressing herself.

Chandler, shocked blurts out "Why not?"

"Chandler, it was fun for a night, but you don't _actually_ see us ending up together, as like a couple? Do you?"

He froze. He wanted her so bad. He didn't want that one night to be it. That couldn't be all there was? They were amazing together, and he knew she had to see it too.

"What about last night? You were so sure you wanted to do this with me." Chandler begged.

"I may have been _slightly_ drunk." Monica giggled a little.

He wanted to be upset, but _that smile. Man,_ he couldn't resist it. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Chandler."

He grabbed her hand. _He wanted her so badly._ Slowly letting out a fake smile, he said "don't worry about it, Mon."

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen where everyone else was talking over breakfast.

Monica goes over to the counter, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe staring at her in silence.

"Umm, are you guys really this interested in me pouring orange juice?" Monica let out slight nervous laughter, not sure what was going on.

"What happened to you last night?" Rachel asked.

"I just went to bed early, I wasn't feeling good." Monica lied. She picked up her glass and went to join them at the table.

Chandler came out of his room and came to join the five of them at the table, sitting next to Monica.

It was a fairly small table, so he was seated close to her. He could smell the coconut-scented shampoo in her hair. He wanted to relive last night. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

"Earth to Chandler!" Ross snapped, slightly startling him.

Chandler shot him a small glare.

"I need some sun. Anyone want to head down to the beach?" Rachel said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, grabbing their things, and closing the door to the beach house behind them, leaving Monica and Chandler to sit at the table alone.

Chandler hesitated for a moment, but then turned to face Monica, putting his hand on her thigh. "Listen…Mon." He began. "I know you don't want anything to happen between us, but for the love of god, _I cannot stop thinking about you._ " He saw a little smile show up on her face. "I keep replaying in my head everything that happened last night. I can't imagine us never doing it again. I mean, It's _you._ You're _Monica."_

She couldn't help but smile at him. She could tell he wanted this so bad. Maybe dating Chandler wouldn't be such a bad thing? After all, they were very close and talked about everything with each other anyway. She grabbed his hand, and out her other hand on his cheek.

"You're amazing, Chandler." She saw him light up and she leaned in to kiss him.

Since she was completely sober, she really took in what was happening. She loved how his lips felt against hers.

Chandler broke the kiss, tucking Monica's hair behind her ear. "Are we giving us a try?" He smiled hopefully.

Monica smiled and nodded, leaning back in to continue the amazing kiss.

Before she could continue, Chandler pulled away again. "One thing." He began. "You're on the pill, right?"

Monica laughed. "No I'm not, but we're using condoms, it's fine."

Chandler froze. "Well, when you left the room this morning, I found the condom that we had used on the table by the bed.." He struggled to continue.

Monica stared directly into his eyes. "And what?" she gulped.

Chandler took her hand leading her back into the bedroom, only to reveal to her a completely broken condom.

"It was a really cheap leftover one I had, but I assumed you were on the pill" he started to panic, breathing heavier. "S….so in case something had happened, it wouldn't be a huge deal."

Every muscle in Monica's body went numb. Completely numb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monica couldn't move a muscle. She had never felt this feeling in her entire life. It was like her stomach had dropped all the way down to her feet. Unable to swallow, she stood there, frozen in a state of panic.

"Mon? You haven't said anything…" Chandler began.

What was she supposed to say? That there was a _very high_ chance that she could be pregnant with _his_ child right now, and they had _just_ decided to try dating less than ten minutes ago?

"Yeah…" She began. She could barely get words out, it was mainly covered by her breathing. "Why would you use a condom that you thought might have a _slight_ chance at breaking?" She realized the volume of her voice began to grow louder.

"Well I was coming to this beach house with a group of my close friends, I wasn't exactly planning on having sex with any of you guys, so bringing condoms wasn't the first thing on my mind. I've had it in my wallet since I was twelve."

As irrational as this entire situation was, Monica realized that his point was quite valid. _She_ was the one who wanted the sex in the first place, and she wasn't aware that it was the only one he had on him.

"Mon, you might not even be pregnant." Chandler stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's not worry unless we know there's something to worry about."

Monica felt a sense of relaxation rush over as she felt him pull her into his embrace. Her heartbeat started to get slower and slower as he began to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head in between strokes. He let out a barely audible whisper, "It's going to be okay, Mon." He felt her hug him tighter. She was scared. Yes, he was terrified, but he had to stay calm for the both of them.

Monica, still with her head pressed up against his chest, sighed heavily. "Do we say anything to the others?"

"God, no. There might not even be anything to tell. We're keeping this on the down-low."

Monica nodded in agreement. "What about the relationship stuff?"

Chandler sighed. " _That,_ we should maybe tell them about."

It was about two weeks later and everyone was back in the city in the comfort of their own apartments. Monica was _beyond_ happy to be home.

It had been a couple of weeks since Monica and Chandler got together, and had not said anything to anyone yet about their relationship. They had come close a couple times, but got too nervous and backed down, especially about telling Ross.

Rachel was at work, so Monica knew she'd be having the apartment to herself, unless Joey came over to take food, which was almost always bound to happen at any moment.

She picked up the phone and decided to call Chandler.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chandler. I need you to come over." Monica said upfront.

Chandler smiled. He felt a warming sense in his heart when she said she needed him. "I'll be right over." He replied.

Without a doubt, he was over within the minute, considering he lived right across the hall.

Chandler saw her and immediately went in for a hug. Monica hugged him back, but only for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Chandler, it's been a little over two weeks. I think I should try taking a pregnancy test." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Chandler felt is heart drop down to his toes and the lump in his throat seemed to get bigger and bigger. He wanted to make this situation more comfortable with humor by saying something like "good luck!" and playfully push her, but he knew that would only make her more nervous about this than they both already were.

She gave him a small pat on the back as she nodded at him to sit down on the couch as she went into the bathroom to discover what both of their futures would look like.

Chandler sat down on the couch and waited.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

He waited what seemed like an eternity. What if Mon was pregnant? Of course, he would be there for her, but he knew he wasn't equipped to be a father. He knew he still had so much growing up and maturing to do himself. How was he going to take care of a baby?

He heard the door fly open behind him. "Oh hey, Chandler!"

Chandler jumped at the sound of Rachel's loud greeting. He had completely forgot he was living in the real world, he was so focused on what was going on with Monica.

"I thought you were supposed to be at work!" Chandler blurted out louder than intended.

"Chill out, dude." Rachel laughed. "I didn't take a lunch today, so they sent me home early. Are you hanging out here by yourself? Our apartment isn't yours, you know."

Chandler shot her a small glare. He was already stressed as it is, and wasn't up for dealing with Rachel's overdramatic-ness.

"Mon's just in the bathroom" He pointed to the door, sitting back down on the couch.

Monica came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand, only to be startled by Rachel.

"Rachel! You-you're here!" She also blurted a little too loudly.

Rachel walked over to Monica. "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing!" Monica tried hiding the test behind her back.

"Mon—that's a _pregnancy_ test. _Are you pregnant?"_ Before Monica could answer, Rachel interrupted again. "Chandler, did you know anything about this?"

Chandler swallowed and stood up from the couch, uncomfortably putting his hands in his pockets. Monica could tell he _really_ didn't want to say anything.

"Rachel, I don't know if I'm pregnant. I haven't looked at the test yet" Monica nervously wrapped her arms around her own body.

" _What? I can't believe that—WHAT?"_ Rachel got louder and louder.

"Be quiet!" Monica gently pushed her.

"Who's the father?" She asked, without hesitation.

Monica said nothing, just looking at Rachel, then looking at Chandler.

Rachel turned her head to face Chandler. " _Chandler?"_

"It's true." He managed to choke out.

"So, are you two like a couple? Or just actively having sex?" Rachel had no filter when it came to asking these personal questions. She wanted to know absolutely everything.

Monica just flashed Rachel a little 'give us a moment' half smile, and walked over to Chandler, grabbing his hand.

"Will you tell me what the test says?" She breathed heavily. "I can't look."

Chandler didn't want to look either. He was so nervous. Monica dropped the test in his hands as he took a deep breath in, and looked down.

"It's negative, Mon."

They both looked up at each other. Monica let out a very short sigh of relief, but not long after, Chandler could see the tears dwelling in her eyes. "You okay?" He whispered.

She put her head on his chest, his heart still beating heavily. She said nothing, but he could feel her shake her head "no".

He kissed the top of her head as she sniffled. "I shouldn't be upset. I didn't want to be pregnant. I wasn't ready. What's wrong with me, Chandler?" She wasn't letting go of his embrace, she only pulled closer.

Rachel, still behind them, whispers "I'm going to give you two a moment."

Chandler took in deep breaths, stroking Monica's hair. He knew he was nowhere near ready to be a dad, but deep down he felt this pain. The pain Monica was feeling, but he could tell she was devastated compared to him.

"It's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying. "I love you, Chandler."

"I love you too, Mon." He saw a brief smile on her face. Never did she look any more beautiful than in this moment.

About a month had passed since Monica took the pregnancy test. By this point, everyone found out about Monica and Chandler being a couple, but Rachel was still the only one to know about the pregnancy scare, and Monica and Chandler wanted it to stay that way. Monica woke up to the usual sound of everyone gathering for breakfast in her kitchen.

" _Finally,_ you're up!" Phoebe teased her.

"Shut up, Phoebe." Monica went straight to the coffee pot.

"Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Joey poked at her side.

She rolled her eyes and took her coffee, sitting in the open chair next to Chandler.

"Hey, Mon. I have an office party at my work later today, will you be able to come?"

"Yeah, I just have a doctor's appointment at 2:30, but that's all I'm doing today."

"Great." He smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ugh don't do that here." Joey groaned.

Monica raised an eyebrow at him. "Or we could just sit here and make out right in front of you!" She teased.

Joey threw his hands up. "I'm out." He walked back to his apartment.

"I should probably head back too, Denise is probably wondering where I am." Monica let out a laugh.

"98.2, perfect temperature, Monica! Here's another gold star!" Monica's doctor knew how OCD she was and how she loved receiving praise. Monica took the star with a smile on her face.

"Now we're going to take a blood sample to check all of your vitals, and after that, you should be free to go!"

They took a needle to her arm, making her flinch at the small prick. They took a couple small tubes of blood and took it back for examination.

Monica's phone rang as the doctor left the room. "Hello?"

"Hey, I miss you. Are you almost home?" It was Chandler.

Monica laughed. "I'm almost finished at the doctor's office. I'm just waiting on my results from some bloodwork. Chandler, I'm _very_ healthy! I'm winning in competition with health!"

He couldn't help but giggle. He was so fond of her. Yes, they had only been going out a little over a month, but he had known her for _years_.

Before Monica could hang up, the doctor came back into the room. Instead of hanging up on chandler, she just left the call going, setting her phone down next to her.

"Everything looks great. Your iron levels are good, and your cholesterol is top notch."

"Yes!" Monica gave herself a high five.

"But we are going to want to schedule you an ultrasound as soon as possible." The doctor said.

Monica froze. "What?"

"You're pregnant. You knew that, right?"

Everything in the doctor's room went silent; So silent that Monica could hear Chandler's heavy breathing through the phone, too. She knew he just heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been silent for almost an entire minute, but for Monica it felt like a lifetime. How could she be pregnant? Her pregnancy test surely said negative, and she didn't really notice many symptoms. The doctor immediately broke the silence.

"You didn't know?" He said.

Monica just looked at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Monica?" She could faintly hear

Chandler's voice through the phone, but she couldn't move a muscle to pick it up.

"Well I'm going to give you a minute, and when you're ready, come out to the front desk. We'll schedule you an ultrasound." The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door.

Monica blinked back to reality, picking up her phone.

"Monica, are you still there?" Chandler asked.

"Hey." She managed to get out.

"You're pregnant?"

"I guess so. Can we talk about this when I get home, Chandler? I've got to go." She immediately hung up before he could give her a reply.

She grabbed her black leather handbag and walked out, walking out to the front desk. "Can I make an appointment for next week?" She mumbled, without really looking at the nurse receptionist.

"Of course. We'll see you on the 18th at 2pm, Miss Geller!" Monica just nodded and walked out of the office, getting into a cab almost immediately.

How could this be happening? Well, of course she knew _how_ it happened, but she was still in shock. Of course, she loved Chandler, and was excited to start this new relationship with him, but they had _just_ decided to get together. She knew she could handle this, but she was nervous for his sake more than anything.

Chandler heard the door open and close and jumped up, hoping it was Monica.

"Are you ever _not_ here anymore?" Rachel blurted out as she threw her grey purse on the table.

Chandler turned from the couch. "I'm just waiting for Monica to get home. I have a work party tonight that we're going to."

Rachel could tell that he seemed uneasy and had a nervous look on his face. "Honey, are you okay?" she said from the kitchen, shuffling through the mail, but giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine.. it's just…" He swallowed. "Monica is pregnant."

Rachel dropped the mail. " _What?_ I thought the test said it was negative?"

Chandler just realized he told the biggest gossip in the group and instantly regretted blurting it out, but he just sighed. "She went to the doctor today, and found out that she was. I guess it was a false negative or something."

"And you're okay with this?" Rachel walked over to sit with him on the couch.

"I have to be, don't I?" He licked his lips and grabbed his knees, clearly stressed. "I love Monica so much, and I know this is something she _really_ wants. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Phoebe walked in, interrupting their conversation.

"Monica is pregnant!" Rachel blurted out. Chandler buried his face, shaking his head. He should have known she wasn't going to be able to hold that one in for too long.

"I knew something huge was going on! My fingernails grew so much yesterday!" Phoebe came over to join them in the living room. Chandler, rolling his eyes at Phoebe's comment.

The door opened again, Ross and Joey coming in with a pizza.

"Great, _everyone's_ here!" Chandler said sarcastically.

"What's his problem?" Joey said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Monica's pregnant!" Phoebe shouted.

The door opened again.

Monica.

Everyone turned to Monica saying nothing, just looking at her. Monica had a slight look of concern on her face.

"What's going on? Why are you all acting weird?" She let out a little nervous laughter.

"They know you're pregnant." Chandler didn't make eye contact with her, he knew she would be mad that everyone ended up finding out.

"Guys, can I talk to Chandler please?'

Everyone nodded, not moving.

" _Alone._ "

Everyone then got up and walked out.

"Mon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for everyone to find out."

Monica walked over from the kitchen and sat next to him on the couch. "Chandler, I'm not mad. Of course, it probably should have come from me, but it's fine." She grabbed his hand.

"So, you're really pregnant, huh." Chandler mumbled.

"Yeah. When I first got into the cab, I was pretty shocked, but now I'm excited. Of course this isn't how planned on having a baby, but this something I've always wanted."

"And it's really mine?" Chandler ignored her, continuing.

Monica let out a little laugh. "Yes, Chandler. 100%. Are you okay?"

"I'm just—I'm not ready to be a Dad, Mon. You know I'm awful in relationships and change and _huge_ things like this."

"What are you trying to say?" Monica put her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know. This is my child and it deserves my love, but I'm weird and awkward and don't know how to handle this."

"Chandler, we're in this together. _You know that._ "

"I could just be having one of my Chandler freak-out moments, but I just don't know if I should be raising a baby." He swallowed, not looking at Monica.

"Chandler, we're doing this together." He could hear her holding back tears in her voice.

"Mon…" He whispered.

She was crying now. "Chandler, I can't do this alone. I can't raise a baby by myself. Not without you."

Chandler _hated_ seeing Monica cry. He wanted this relationship so bad. He loved her and just wanted to hold her in his arms. But his fears of commitment and moving extremely fast were getting to him. Why was he letting this get to him?

"I need to take a walk. I'll call you later." He broke himself from her embrace on his leg and got up, walking out and over to his apartment.

Monica felt numb as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Deep down she had a feeling that he would come around, but this was _Chandler._ She honestly had no idea what was happening from here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Wow omg I am so sorry this took so long, I had midterms and school stuff, and then really just lost track of time, and didn't realize how long it was since I posted. Hopefully that won't happen again! ahhaah**

Monica lied face down on the couch for hours upon hours, waiting for the phone that was within arm's reach to ring. She had already cried to the point where she couldn't cry anymore, and she wanted nothing more than to have that phone ring, and hear the sound of Chandler's soothing voice again.

Monica's apartment door swung open. She shot up, hoping it was Chandler so she could try and talk things through with him. It was only Rachel.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel quickly dropped her bag on the table and rushed over to sit by Monica on the couch.

"Nothing." Monica started to get up, but Rachel grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. It was clearly obvious that she had been crying, so she knew it wasn't just nothing.

"Mon, your makeup is all over the arm of the couch."

"Damnit!" She buried her face in her knees for a moment, then looked up at Rachel. "Chandler left."

Rachel gasped, "What do you mean Chandler left?"

"Typical Chandler. He got freaked out about the entire me being pregnant and him becoming a dad thing, so he left." Monica sounded casual as she explained the situation, but it was obvious she was hurting.

"Oh my god, honey, do you want me to try and call him?" Rachel pleaded.

"No, hearing from any of us might just make it worse. Especially from me." She sighed, giving Rachel's hand a little squeeze before getting up to head to her bedroom.

At around the extremely late hour of 3:30 am, Joey was woken up by loud crash sounds coming from the kitchen. He got up, wobbling at first, and opened his door, turning on the light and exposing Chandler in the kitchen, a beer bottle in one hand, and about 4 others broken on the floor around his feet.

"Oh hey, Joe! I knew you'd be awake!" Chandler laughed, nearly falling over.

Joey came over to help him stand in a more stable position. "Chandler, what are you doing out this late? And _completely_ hammered?"

"I just went—I just got some drinks, Joe!" He was completely wasted.

Joey was at a loss for what to do. He rarely _ever_ saw Chandler drunk, let alone drinking anything at all. "Alright, let's just get you into bed."

"How could I go to bed _now?_ My _child_ is _growing_ inside of Monica!" He let out a giggle. "That's my baby inside of her. I'm not scared Joe…I'm not even scared at all!" Chandler was shouting by this point, Joey was afraid he'd wake up any of their neighbors.

"Damn, Chandler. You're drunk to the point you're thinking you are having a kid with Monica? Let's go to your room before you blurt out any more nonsense." Joey sighed, basically having to drag chandler into his bedroom, flopping his limp body, onto the bed. He walked out, closing the door. Not feeling like he could go back to sleep after that, he flopped down into his Barcalounger and turned on a good old episode of Baywatch.

Rachel awoke by the smell of Monica's pancakes. Every Sunday morning, she woke up to that same smell, and man was it soothing.

"Hey Mon, I'm surprised you're up. You doin' okay?" Rachel came over, putting a hand on her shoulder."

"Yeah." She breathed slowly. "If Chandler can't deal with me being pregnant, then screw him."

"Well, you sort of did." Rachel let out a little giggle.

Monica shot her a look, hitting her on the shoulder. "Soon enough for me to talk about it, too soon to make jokes like that." She poured another helping of pancake batter over the griddle.

"Hey, guys." Joey came in, immediately sitting down at the table.

"Hey Joey, you look completely exhausted. Are you alright?" Rachel sat down in the empty chair next to him.

"I was just up most of the night. Chandler came home totally wasted, and I couldn't sleep after I dragged him into his room and put him in his bed."

"Chandler, wasted? _Really?"_ Rachel was in shock. Monica said nothing, swallowing the lump in her throat and listening in close to the conversation those two were having.

"Yeah, it was really weird. And he must have been _pretty damn wasted_ because he was babbling a bunch of nonsense about how his child was growing inside Monica. Like how drunk must he have been to say something like _that,_ you know?"

Rachel let out a laugh, sounding more sarcastic than she meant for it to. "Yeah Joe, yeah that's total nonsense." She shot a look over at Monica.

Monica, avoiding eye contact with both of them, asked aloud "So, do you have any idea why Chandler would've got that drunk?"

"No idea. I'm worried, he didn't seem like himself last night." Joey said.

Monica put the last of the finished pancakes onto a plate, thoughts going through her head wondering if she should just tell Joey the truth, or wait until Ross and Phoebe show up and tell them all.

"Monica? Are _you_ drunk? You haven't said anything in about a minute.

"Joey, it's true." Monica found herself blurting out, with hardly any reflex stopping her.

" _What?"_

 _"_ I'm pregnant. And it's Chandler's. He freaked out the other night, and I haven't seen him since." She still hadn't looked up from the plate of finished pancakes.

"Monica!" Joey ran over and gave her one of his big, Joey bear hugs. Even though Monica knew she wasn't really up for hugging anyone, this hug with Joey felt really nice right now.

"Rach, can you believe our two best friends are going to have a baby!"

"I actually knew for a while." She said.

" _What? You knew?"_

"Joey, we're girls. Of course, I knew." Joey just stood there, nodding, not even trying to hide the excitement on his face.

The swung open. Monica's heart dropped for a moment, only to reveal that it was only Ross, and then Phoebe shortly followed right after him.

"Did you hear the news!? Monica is pregnant! And it's Chandlers!"

"Well, I would hope it's Chandler's. He _is_ her boyfriend." Phoebe sassed, but then it followed with a short burst of excitement.

"You're pregnant?" Ross walked over to her.

"Joey!" Monica yelled at him, hitting him on the arm with her spatula.

"Ow! You never said we couldn't tell anyone!" He put his arms up in defense.

Monica sighed, putting two pancakes on each of their plates.

"Hey, where is Chandler, by the way?" Phoebe asked.

"Asleep I guess." Monica mumbled.

"Oh, I see. You two must've had a pretty rough night last night if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, in fact, we did." Monica put the spatula down on the counter, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. "Could you guys excuse me for a moment." She blurted out, everyone knew the question was obviously rhetorical.

She walked out of the apartment, and using a key to get into Chandler and Joey's. To her surprise, Chandler was sitting on his Barcalounger, staring at a blank TV.

"Hey." Monica shyly walked in the door, slowly inching her way closer to the living room.

Chandler turned around to look at her, "Hey." He said, facing the tv again.

She eventually broke the awkwardness, and came to sit next to him, in Joey's chair. "So, everyone knows now. I told Joey, and of course he kind of blurted it out." She tried making eye contact with him, but they both took turns looking at the floor at different times.

"Great. So, everyone knows now, and I haven't even fully got a chance to process any of this." Chandler licked his lips.

"Chandler this is a lot on me too." She felt tears welding up in her eyes again. "Being pregnant isn't easy in and of itself, but doing this without you." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "Chandler, I can't."

He sighed. "I want to be there for you, Mon. I really do. I just feel I could never be as good of a father as you would be as a mother."

"Chandler, I'm not asking you to be a perfect parent. I'm far from perfect, but without you, I'm going to be a mess. Please don't give up on me." She tried hiding the fact that she was crying, but him and her both knew that's what was happening.

Chandler got up from his chair and sat in Joey's with Monica, softly giving her kisses on the top of her head. "I'd never give up on you, Mon."

She buried her head into his chest as the stroked his hands through her hair. "I couldn't do that to our baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chandler sat in the Barcalounger with Monica, appreciating her presence in his arms. He could tell that him stroking her hair was quite calming to her. In all honestly, he felt he could stay like this forever, and forever was a foreign word to him.

"Mon," He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I've been such a selfish jerk about this."

Monica lifted her head and looked up at him, eyes still slightly red. "Chandler you haven't…" He interrupted her.

"Yes, I have. I've been so caught up in my crazy commitment issues that I haven't taken the time to actually think how this is impacting you and your life, well, both of our lives. I just freaked out and ran off, and I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "It won't happen again, Mon. I promise, I'm here."

She smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I love you, Chandler." She whispered.

"I love you too. And I love our baby." He kissed her again.

"I made pancakes for everyone over at my place, do you want to come join us?" Monica got up from the chair.

"Of course." He grabbed her hand and led her into Monica's apartment, where everyone was now gathered around the TV. Joey then came running over to Chandler. "Dude! I can't believe you're actually going to have a baby!"

"Joey, can we please just not get into that right now." Monica said, not wanting to make anything freak Chandler out again, knowing everything was on thin ice right now.

"It's okay, Mon. I'm fine." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe it either, Joe." Letting out a crooked smile.

"How far along are you?" Ross asked, everyone noticing her bump as she made her way over to the couch with Chandler.

"It's still pretty early. I have an appointment next week, to check up on everything to make sure it's all going well." She said, sitting down, Chandler putting his hand on her inner thigh.

"I just can't believe this is actually happening, our two best friends are going to have a baby!" Phoebe did a little cheer, that made Monica smile.

"Well, I've got to head off to work." Ross got up from the chair, giving Monica a quick peck on the cheek as he walked out the door.

Chandler got up from the couch, following Ross out the door. "Hey Ross, wait up." Chandler shut the door behind him, just him and Ross in the hallway. "I had a question for you."

"Yeah?" Ross looked concerned.

"I wanted to ask Monica to marry me. Not just because she's having my baby, but her helping me through this when I freaked out before made me love her even more, which I didn't think was possible."

"Oh my god, dude!" Ross gave him a quick "bro-hug."

"I know it's insanely fast, but I love her and this little baby so much. I was thinking after her ultrasound appointment next week, I could take the printed out photo and hold it up, saying 'Is it okay with you and our little one if I marry you, and make you the happiest mommy alive?'" Chandler smiled just at the thought of it.

Ross wasn't one to tend to get emotional, but Chandler could tell he was happy about this. "Take good care of her, Chandler." He patted him on the back as he was headed off to work.

Chandler came back in the room, sitting next to Monica again. "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Just saying goodbye to Ross." He smiled, kissing her forehead as she moved closer to him.

Hours had past and everyone else had left, and it was only Monica and Chandler in her apartment, snuggled in the armchair, not caring that there was an entire sofa full of space for the both of them.

"Chandler do you want to stay the night? I could really use you with me tonight."

"Of course." He said, playing with her hair, like he loved to do.

"I've been thinking, what if you stayed here every night?"

Chandler, a little shocked, but also thanking god that she was as serious about him as he was about her, couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'd really like that Monica."

She didn't move, not expecting him to say yes, but once she heard it, she jumped up. "Seriously? This is so exciting! You'll get to be here for everything I go through with the baby! Oh my I'm so excited!"

"Monica, you don't have to sound so shocked." He laughed a little at how surprise she was by his response.

"Sorry," she laughed, grabbing his hand, and clutching it in both of hers. "I just really didn't expect you do be so on board with this all of a sudden. Just a while ago you were so freaked out, so I guess it's just a little shocking to me that you came around so quickly is all."

Chandler sighed. "Again, Mon, I'm sorry about my Chandler freak-out, but once I thought about it, a baby isn't that scary. I mean, it's really small!" He pinched his fingers to make a tiny hole, making Monica laugh. "Plus, I love you. And all that matters at the end of the day is that I love you."

This led Monica to smile, going in for a long, passionate kiss.

Chandler moved his hand from her face, down her side, putting his hands on her waist to move her closer into his body. Monica was hovering over him, hair falling in her face as she slowly pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room.

Chandler tucked Monica's hair behind her ear as he used one hand to smoothly unhook her bra. She let out a moan of relief as the clasps were broken. Chandler begins to unbutton his pants as their romantic kiss is interrupted with an abrupt sound of pain coming from Monica.

Chandler froze. "Mon, are you okay?"

She couldn't move, nor answer him, just widened her eyes.

"Mon?!"

"Ouch!" she let out another scream of pain that caused her to thrust forward falling onto Chandler.

"Babe, is it your stomach?"

Monica quickly wrapped her arms around her lower abdomen in pain, nodding with her teeth clenched, unable to speak.

Chandler quickly got up, dialing 911, and as it was ringing, wrapping his free arm around Monica, trying to keep her calm.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher answered.

"Hello, Hi, okay, my girlfriend is having unbearable pains in her stomach."

" _UTERUS, SAY UTERUS DAMNIT!"_ She was clenching her entire body into a ball.

"She's having pains in her uterus? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes _of course she is pregnant._ Can you please send an ambulance?"

Chandler continued to talk to the dispatcher, answering a ton of questions and gave them Monica's address, and they told him an ambulance would arrive as soon as possible.

"Shh, Mon. It's going to be okay."

She said nothing, but let out cries. If Chandler knew anything, he knew Monica was _tough._ She may even be tougher than he is.

The people to take them down to the ambulance had arrived, frantically knocking on the door, and lifting Monica onto a rolling bed as she screamed in pain, Chandler quickly following.

They had got into the ambulance, the paramedic giving Monica a shot in her right arm to try and calm her pain, she quickly drifted off in the ambulance.

Monica had woken up in a hospital room, her vision blurry. Chandler, she tried to get up.

"Baby baby baby, please lie down." He fluffed Monica's pillow behind her as he watched her try to move.

"What happened? I feel funny."

"They gave you some numbing medicine for the pain. I'm not sure what happened yet, the doctors ran some tests while you were sleeping, but didn't want to wake you up. They wanted to let you sleep for as long as you could."

"We're just waiting on results now?" She looked at him.

"That's all." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I love you Monica."

"I love you, Chandler."

The were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Chandler said, still looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

The doctor came in holding a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay, but you should ask my girlfriend that." Chandler said, tilting his head toward Monica.

The doctor and Monica both looked at Chandler, not at all amused.

"I make jokes when I'm nervous or uncomfortable."

"I'm doing a little better with the pain meds" Monica nodded

"Well we ran some tests, Monica. Things aren't looking good, and the baby isn't developing in the way that it should. It is highly recommended that we take you to terminate the pregnancy right away, before any more harm is done to your body. You're in a very dangerous state to risk it, keeping it going."

Monica's felt like her stomach dropped down to her toes, and then fell out.

 _How could this be happening._


End file.
